


有喜欢的人(上)

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	有喜欢的人(上)

上

 

心里堵。

其实我并不想迁怒他人的，但是看到对面的那个人一脸委屈地低着头，一言不发任我骂的表情，活像个受气包，不知道为什么，我就更加收不住自己的情绪了。

“你到底有没有真正关心过我！？你知道我的什么事！？”

别说了。

“一直以来，都是我在关心你帮助你，我的痛苦呢，我的痛苦你知道吗？”

“就知道摆出一副这样的表情来。”

快停下。

“嘴上说喜欢我什么的……根本就是骗人的……！”

已经是晚上了，行人并不是很多，但我的声嘶力竭还是吸引了不少路人怪异的目光。

然而等躁动的情绪被对方强硬的行为所控制住，逐渐趋于平静的时候，我才慢慢意识到发生在自己身上的两件事情。

一直抱怨不停的嘴，变得动弹不得了。

而且，不知道什么时候，自己哭了。

双颊被猛地抬起，看着对方在自己眼前放大了好几倍的脸庞，他紧闭双眼，眉头紧皱，一副赴战场豁出去的样子，想必他是花了多大的勇气。

他的嘴唇紧紧贴着我的，吻上的那一瞬间嘴唇被牙齿硌得生疼，但是他唇上的温度仿佛又减轻了这份痛楚。

在路灯下做出这一举动格外显眼，感觉自己和他正在被所有人注视，浑身不自在得很，但是，扶在他胳膊上想要推开他的手却使不上力气。

虽然，这并不是个能让人好好享受的吻，对方的行动如此生涩，也不像是有过这种经验的样子，只是单纯的嘴唇贴着嘴唇而已，但是我还是，情不自禁闭上了眼睛。

忽然被猛地放开，刚刚闭上不足秒的眼睛又尴尬地睁开。

我看着他，他的眼神飘忽不定，他的脸上还沾着我的眼泪。

“对、对不起……”

看着那个人结结巴巴，拿起掉落在地上的公文包落荒而逃的背影，我才梳理清楚，刚刚所发生的事情，是有多么的不可思议。

这真的是他所做的事吗？

真的是，一之濑步会做的事吗？

更不可思议的是，我当时竟然想着，接受这一切了。

今天和父亲吵了一架，本来在回家的路上，是想好好和他谈谈心的，但是不知道为什么，演变成现在这样的结果，虽然也算用不正当的方式发泄了一通，可非但没有感觉到身心舒畅，反而更疲惫了。

进了家门，脱掉的鞋子胡乱甩到一边，松了松领带，刚把包扔在床上准备去洗澡，就听见手机来短信的声音。

打开手机一看，果然是那个人。

“对不起……一直以来只让你倾听我的烦恼，是我太不体贴了。”

“但是，我喜欢優ちゃん的心情，是不会骗人的。”

“以后有什么烦恼，请和我说说吧，我愿意一直做你的倾听者。”

还没想到要回复什么比较好，我扔掉手机，脱光光泡进浴缸，想想他当时被自己骂的时候可怜巴巴快要憋出眼泪的表情，再脑补一下他发信息之前会露出的犹犹豫豫的小表情，就忍不住笑了。

真是败给你了啊。

用手摩挲着身上每一寸皮肤，从浴缸里伸出满是泡泡的右手，打量着出了神。

记得他刚来公司的第一天，我在自家的公司已经工作了大半年，那天的他穿着旧得可笑的西装，在课长身边畏畏缩缩地做着自我介绍，好歹是个男人，却几乎没见过他抬头挺胸、昂首阔步自信的模样，看上去活像个成事不足败事有余的傻小子。

“这位是社长家的小少爷，在营业五课工作的高田优。”

课长介绍的时候还不忘调侃一下我的身份。

“你好，我是高田，请多关照。”

“你好，我是从今天起在营业三课实习的一之濑，请多关照。”

我使出我的招牌微笑，向他伸出手。

即使是在炎热的夏天，他的手还是有些微微发凉，手心还冒出了一些细细的汗珠。

这小子真的能在这里顺利地度过实习期吗？这是我第一眼见到他时候冒出的想法。

过了一段时间，我发现了，这个问题的答案，是否定的。

“你这样子不行的吧，弄得脏乎乎的。”

“我来教你，只教一次噢，你可看好了。”

一开始，他连最简单普通不过的复印排版都做不好，不管教他做什么，每次我都说只教一次，但是我从来没有真正地“只教一次”过，他就像十万个为什么一样，每一个细节都要问得清清楚楚，哭笑不得，我都不敢想他在严厉的织田课长那里挨过多少骂。

我也不是什么做事轻车熟路，工作经验丰富的人，只不过我犯的错误课长一般都会因为我的身份睁一只眼闭一只眼，或者笑着提醒一下就过去了，虽说是这样，但是教他最基本的工作技巧也还是绰绰有余。

不过他对于自己每次犯的错误都刨根问底，反复琢磨，也能看出他是个虽然不够聪明但却不怕费功夫，愿意比别人付出更多努力的人吧。

他性格有些内向，因为他是实习生，期间要完成很多的工作课题，然后做成报告，有时候需要在外面做各种调查，其他的实习生都会去寻找帮手，他却选择自己硬拼。

有时候我也会发现他有一个人做不来的事情，我就会和他一起去，跟他说合作精神也是很重要的啊，一定要合群，不要干什么事总是一个人，他就默默地点头，低声说着谢谢。

很快我们的关系就处得不错了，工作上遇到什么困惑和烦恼，他一定会选择我做他的倾听者，每天我们都会在天台上站一会，聊聊天，不过与其说是聊天，更不如说是“高田优对一之濑步的心理疏导”。

关系变好以后，他就开始管我叫“優ちゃん”了。

明明比我还要小两岁。

他和我说了之前他用全部的时间和精力准备棋院考试，却没能成为专业棋手的事情，我大概明白了他性格变成这样的原因。

“我那时候对妈妈说了很过分的话呢，我说都是因为她生病，我考试的时候慌慌张张，才没有发挥出最好的水平，明明为了照顾备考的我，妈妈才是最辛苦的那个人。”

“我真的太没用了。”

说着这些话的时候，他的嘴又不自觉地撅了起来，眼眶里面湿湿的，我笑着把手搭在他的肩膀上，告诉他人生总是会有这种事的嘛，可能老天爷是让你在别的地方发挥自己的本事也不一定。

“優ちゃん有没有过一直坚持着一件事情，到最后却失败了的时候呢？”

如果不单纯指兴趣爱好的话，那还是有的，就是不知道结果会怎样。

我想了想，还是没有把这件事情告诉他。

毕竟我根本没有办法说出，自己喜欢上了哥哥的女朋友这种事啊，太荒唐了。

“優ちゃん家里条件这么好，又比我聪明，工作做起来肯定得心应手吧……不像我，总是手忙脚乱的。”

才不是。

这是他经常望着天空叹着气说出的一句话，但是仔细想想，关于我的烦恼，还真的没怎么跟他提过呢，毕竟花个一天一夜去说我都还嫌不够，所以每次听到他说类似的话，我也只说一句，我也有我的烦恼啊，你要学会开导自己啊。

但令我万万没想到的是，经常说出自己不如我这样的话的他，会有一天把我叫到会议室，对我说出一句，让我难以置信的话。

“歩くん，你是开玩笑的吧？”

“……我看上去，像是在开玩笑吗……”

“……”

“我没有开玩笑……！”

他突然抬高声调，用坚定的眼神望着我，把我吓得打了一个哆嗦，然后就听到他的声音突然又软下来，低下头不敢看我了。

“自从我和優ちゃん相遇，到现在，我才慢慢发现，自己已经喜欢上你了。”

我不知道，以他畏畏缩缩的性格，究竟是用了多大的勇气，才会和我表白，我呆在原地，一动不动，感觉到自己面部表情已经僵硬了。

这对我来说是很荒唐的事情，而且在这之前对于他的喜欢，我丝毫没有一点发觉，我只是觉得他小心翼翼地看我的眼神已经是常态了，不知道那眼神里面早就已经掺杂了友情之外的情感。

“我知道我很不可靠，而且我也配不上你。”

看他头埋得很低，用很小的声音嘀咕着，我不知道该怎样拒绝面前的这个人，才不算是决绝，才比较委婉。

“我们做朋友，不也是很好嘛！你看，最近我们一起工作，一起吃饭喝酒，无话不聊，我觉得现在这样的状态……就挺好的……”

“而且歩くん很好啊，不要这么不自信了，我看资源二课的香月小姐一直很欣赏你的样子啊。”

我努力表现出自然的笑，但说着说着自己也停了，感觉自己说了很不合时宜的话，明显看到对方的神情，好像又悲伤了几分。

该死，我为什么要加上后面那句话啊，这不是很明显在把他往别人那里推吗，估计再傻的傻子也听得出来。

想捶地。

不过话说回来，这家伙真的足够了解我吗？不然他会表白吗？

当然我也有一部分的责任，关于自己的事，的确很少跟他提及。

“谢谢你，但是，对不起。”

“我有喜欢的人了。”

“而且，我们马上就能交往了。”

……

我说了谎。

由于这件事情在他那里我从未提及，他听到后可能会觉得我并没有对他敞开心扉也不一定，再加上我已经有喜欢的人这件事情，不知道会对他造成怎样的双重打击。

我在这短短的时间里，预想了各种他听到这句话之后的反应。

“優ちゃん，现在你反过来在跟我开玩笑吗？”

“就算你不喜欢我，也不用编这样的理由来拒绝我吧……”

“是这样啊……那、那就当我没有说过好了……”

都不是。

他的表情，他看我的眼神，是我用语言难以描述的，我也不敢去想，他当时会是怎样的心情，告诉了他以后，我反而更加没有勇气看向他的眼睛。

空气就好像凝固了一样。

然后我听到他顺了顺气，鼓足勇气地和我说：

“我会努力的，努力让你喜欢上我。”

……

其实我早就该知道，他是那种，对于自己所坚持的事情，不会轻易就说放弃的人，不管是工作也好，感情也好。

是我太小看他的认真和努力了。

从那以后，我几乎没有见过他休息，他做什么事情都像是突然卯足干劲一般，要么就是看见他认真地对着电脑办公的模样，要么就是在公司找不到他的人，下班了，离开大楼才发现他气喘吁吁地擦着额头上的汗走进门，匆匆忙忙地跟我说一句辛苦了。

感觉他很少像以前那样，追着我问这问那了，我还有点不太习惯，不过这对于他来说也是好事一桩，我曾经问候过他，他说没关系，我的工作做的越来越顺手了。

但是工作以外的交流一直都维持在很正常的状态，就好像他从来没有和我表白过一样。

关于喜欢我的这件事，他也没有再提过，大概是在为我预留思考的时间。

但是有很多小细节，的确很让人在意。

我记得有一次，公司组织聚餐，我被很多上司劝酒。

我几乎不喝酒，只要喝一点我的脑袋就晕乎乎地开始难受，面临那样的情况我很难堪，毕竟不想扫别人的兴。

他知道我不能喝酒，于是在我刚刚犹犹豫豫地端起酒杯的时候，拿过我手中的酒杯跟大家说，優ちゃん今天不太舒服，我替他喝吧。

我当时半信半疑，这家伙真的可以喝吗？当我看到他皱着眉头硬是把酒整杯吹了之后的脸色，还有磕磕绊绊的行动，我就知道了这个乳臭未干的家伙酒量可能还不如我，绕过其他人坐在他身边，掰开他的手轻声告诉他不要再逞强了，他还是眯着眼笑着说没关系。

没关系个鬼，到最后还不是我把酩酊大醉一边傻笑一边说胡话的你驮回家的。

好不容易给他脱掉西装外套，鞋子袜子，把他扔到床上给他盖好被子，他还在一边吧唧嘴一边叽里咕噜说个不停，我感叹着这家伙还真是可爱啊，然后出于好奇趴在他身上听了听。

他说，为了優ちゃん我什么都可以做，我可以变得更好，我可以的。

本来刚想嘲笑他喝醉之后的傻样，准备第二天调侃他，可是听到这话，我却伏在他身上，看着已经渐渐沉睡的他，笑不出来了。

像个傻瓜一样。

我还记得有一次，我在外面跑业务，一天奔波了好多地方去办手续、送文件，那天穿的是刚买的皮鞋，没穿开还不是很合脚，可是工作的时候完全顾不上这些，等很晚了回到公司的时候，已经一瘸一拐的了。

当时所有人早就下班回家了，但依然看到黑暗的办公区有一团微弱的亮光。

一只脑袋从笔记本后方探出来。

“優ちゃん你回来了？今天好晚啊。”

“啊…你也是啊，怎么还不回家？”

“我把这些文件整理完……你的脚怎么了吗？”

我下意识一低头，然后装作没有事地走来走去。

“没什么，就是今天去了好多地方，有点累。”

擦到了脚后跟被磨破的地方，没忍住嘴里发出“嘶”的一声，对方也是耳朵灵光，放下手头的工作，径直向我走来，把我按在凳子上坐好，开始脱我的鞋和袜子。

“等……歩くん你干什么？”

仔细看了看我磨伤的地方，从自己兜里拿出随身备着的创可贴，小心翼翼地帮我贴上，然后再找找别的地方有没有受伤。

“累了就要休息啊，不要勉强自己。”

这，这场景，让别人看到了会很糟糕吧。

我大脑当机了，他可能是想对我体贴，可是却用了这样笨拙的方式。

你是傻瓜吗？我又不是女孩子才不会因为这个心动啊。

然而我却傻傻地凝视了他好久。

“这话也是我想对你说的啊。”

“我不累，反倒感觉每一天都挺充实的，因为我知道我做的事情绝对不会白做的。”

之前对于他是否还喜欢我的疑虑，好像在这个时候就烟消云散了。

而且不知道从什么时候起，自己变得特别关注他的事。

在公司里，会不自觉地望向他所在的方向，他发觉到不远处有目光在注视他的时候，抬起头，一看是我，会冲我笑笑，而我却心虚得赶紧低下头，或者不自然地去和别人说话或者找其他事做，不知道他当时的表情是尴尬，还是在笑话我的笨拙。

他不在的时候，我会忍不住去问别人，今天一之濑又出去跑业务了吗？大约还有多久才能回来？如果问的太多，还会收到来自同事的调侃，怎么，一之濑才出去这么一会儿，你就寂寞啦？

我才没有。

我觉得自己越来越奇怪了，那天我加完班想去营业三课瞄一眼他还在不在，结果就看到他和香月小姐有说有笑地在聊天，我躲在墙后仔细听着内容，他们好像在讨论一家味道不错的拉面店，并且约好了下次一起去。

一种莫名其妙的占有欲涌上心头。

他会不会喜欢除了我以外的别人呢？

而且香月小姐长得漂亮性格也好，工作上也一丝不苟，和工作吊儿郎当的我是完全不同的人，并且特别关心他的事情，会不会有一天把自己取代呢？

但是有些事情，我坚信只有我才可以帮到他。

之前，他在工作中犯了一个不小的错误，让公司蒙受了一定的损失，本来父亲已经决定，一个月之后让他离开，但是我为了把他留下，去向父亲求了情。

从小到大，父亲最关心的人，从来都是哥哥而不是我，我从不指望父亲对哥哥的温柔能够分给我一点，哪怕只是，我想要一个玩具，想要一本书，想去一个地方玩，我都会告诉自己，那些东西，没有必要让自己低声下气，去向根本不在乎自己的父亲去求情。

但是有关他的事，却让我破例了。

噢，原来我已经这么在意他了啊。

当然这件事情我是向他隐瞒了的，那天在老地方，我们每天见面的天台上，他和我说了他的担心。

“估计我的实习期过去以后，可能就不在这里了吧。” 

“不过也没有办法，毕竟是我自己犯的错误。”

“但是我果然还是想要留在这里，织田课长一直都很关照我，桐明君和香月小姐也对我很好。”

啊......是这样吗。

竟然有些失落。

“而且如果我不在这里了，就没有办法每天都见到優ちゃん了。”

听到这话，我的心脏好像突然停跳了几秒。

怎么办，我好像越来越在意他了。

洗完澡以后，随便套上睡衣，把自己摔到松软的床上，发现他的短信紧跟着又来了一条。

“優ちゃん这个周末有时间吗？一起去海边散散心怎么样？”

来回翻着他给我发的信息，其实每一条都很简单，也没什么出彩的内容，已经看过好几遍了，但不知道什么心态，驱使着我的手指上下翻来翻去。

自从被告白之后，自己的心完完全全被这个人占据了，一开始是困惑、尴尬、不知如何应对，逐渐演变成为现在这样如此在意，发展成自己也不清不楚的情感，这完全在我的意料之外。

并且以前一直觉得，早晚会从哥哥手中抢过来的恋人，现在想想，自己已经有多长时间，没有考虑那个人的事了呢？

...…

我完蛋了，我喜欢上这个认真的家伙了啊。

从手机里划出他的电话号码，然后拨通。

是时候认真应对这份感情了。

嘟嘟声刚响了一次，对面就接通了。

“喂喂，優ちゃん？”

“……好快。”

“優ちゃん。”

“嗯……去海边，可以啊。”

……


End file.
